kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Mizura VI
Just as humans have magic, Gods and Sura have Transcendental Skills. The magic of humans consists of borrowing part of the form of Transcendental Skills. Divine magic consists of casting a Transcendental Skill of Gods, whereas Fiendish magic (which no longer exists) cast the Transcendental skill of Sura (Nastika in particular). (not sure about the wording, but that's the general idea) Casting magic consumes vigor, but using Transcendental Skills consumes one's own vigor. Because of this they require a lot more vigor than magic, so humans, whose vigor is tiny compared to Gods and Sura, cannot cast Transcendental Skills. Halfs have at least 50% Sura blood, so they have quite high vigor and Transcendental Values, so it is possible for them to use transcendentals. Magic relies on 6 elements: Attribute of Birthday, Divine Affinity, Vigor, Intelligence, Concentration and Mastery. In the same way, Transcendental Skills require similar elements: *Attribute: These are divided into 3 types: Race Attributes (for all Sura), Source Attributes (for Nastika and Gods) and Inherited Attributes (that non-Nastika Sura and Halfs inherit from their parents). These determine the Transcendental Skills they can use. *Transcendental Value: Similar to the concept of Divine Affinity. However, whereas humans with low Divine Affinity can still cast a spell, Transcendental Skills have minimum requirements for Transcendental Values. The Transcendental Value of Gods and Nastika is fixed from the beginning and does not grow anymore. In other words, the Transcendental Skills they have available is fixed from the beginning. On the other hand, the Transcendental Value of non-Nastika Sura and Halfs can grow, so their Transcendental Skills can become stronger and more diverse. *Vigor: Same concept as when using vigor for divine magic. However, since Transcendental Skills draw power from oneself, the vigor consumption is much higher. Also, the recovery method is also different. Humans can recover vigor from eating and sleeping. The vigor recovery speed for Gods and Nastika depends on the surrounding environment, but isn't helped by eating or sleeping. Non-Nastika Sura can only recover vigor from eating, with carnivorous diets being more efficient than vegetarian ones. Sleeping does not help. Halfs are mixed, so recovering through human ways such as sleeping and eating is possible, but eating meat is more efficient. *Intelligence, Concentration, Mastery: The speed and accuracy of divine magic is affected by Intelligence, Concentration and Mastery. However, the speed and accuracy of Transcendental Skills are almost fixed, depending on the skill involved. The impact of Intelligence, Concentration and Mastery is negligible. The diversity of Transcendental Skills is mostly determined by the Transcendental Value, and determine everything else. Also, there is no limit to the number of times one can use Transcendental Skills. It is limited only by vigor. -- There we go. If a Half has high enough Transcendental Value, it can use Transcendentals. Humans can't because their vigor is crap. And Nastika and Gods recover faster in the right environment, which was probably why Gandharva went to sulk in the deep oceans. Also, you can be a total bird-brain or idiot, and still pwn the hell out of everyone. Wait, that explains Vritra... Edit: Oh, and Unique Transcendentals: -- There are many Transcendental Skills that can be used in common by Sura and Gods. For example, the skill Absolute Zero used by Gandharva can also be used by God Varuna, even other Gods and Sura. Basically, as long as one has the right Attribute and high enough Transcendental Value, anyone can learn these general Transcendental Skills (of course, Absolute Zero requires a quite high Transcendental Value). On the other hand, there are Transcendental Skills that not anyone can use. For example, Fire Assimilation is a symbol of the Fire God Agni. Even Nastika with higher Transcendental Value cannot use this skill. Such skills are referred to as Unique Transcendental Skills, and cannot be acquired by others later on irrespective of their Transcendental Value. Just because only one person can use it, it doesn't mean that Unique Transcendental Skills are stronger than general Transcendental Skills. The average Unique Transcendental Skill is stronger than the average general Transcendental Skill, but there are quite a number of general Transcendental Skills that surpass Unique Transcendental Skills (ex.: Nuclear). However, they're still considered special. Gods and Nastika-level Sura use a variety of Unique Transcendental Skills. There are cases where Rakshasa have Unique Transcendental Skills, but they are quite rare. Maruna is such an example (I think it's saying that it's because he's the son of the First King of the Garuda clan, so basically there's lineage involved?) --Posted Today, 07:50 PM So anyway, I've compiled this list of revelations from the finite! Currygom says the novel isn't necessary to understand the webtoon, but I think it still revealed a Lot about the world. I'll update this if we learn anything new in the epilogues. As a reminder, I've been toiling miserably to try to understand what I could with Google Translate, but save for parts explicitely corrected by Koreans, I can't guarantee the accuracy of anything, so corrections are More than welcome. It'd be too much to ask someone to look over all the summaries, but I'd greatly appreciate it if any mistakes in the compilation could be corrected at least. I. The Universe and the Primeval Gods I.1. The Universe and mechanisms*There have been past Universes, and Nastikas such as Tak are aware of the fact: Tak noted that Visnu was either unable or unwilling to prevent their destruction. *The future can be changed: Visnu apparently lost his body in the previous Universe because he kept manipulating time. Also, Visnu can see the consequences of all choices, implying that there Is such a thing as choice. *Some destinies seem to be set from the very beginning: Visnu saw Utpala's death the moment she was born. It is unknown if he could have changed that fate, or if some fates are attached to specific Names, or if on the contrary, Visnu "predicted" that fate because it was the fate he chose for her. *The Primeval Gods' ability to govern the names: we saw an example of this when the Vritra clan was changed in order to save it from extinction. However, this was in the early days of the Universe, so it is uncertain how much the Names can still be managed now. However, preventing Nastikas from taking Sura form in the human realm, and preventing Gods from using their own power to enter the human realm, could be additional instances of the Primeval Gods governing the Names. I.2. Visnu*Visnu's insight: Visnu possesses the "extraordinary" ability to see the consequences of all choices (as revealed by Yama), so in theory he can get any result he wants through trial and error. In his conversation with Tak, he reveals that he doesn't see every event, but he can see big events (general flow?). He saw Utpala's life and death the moment he named her. *Time manipulation: Visnu can manipulate time. In the previous Universe, he manipulated time too much and lost his body as a result, and couldn't get it back until the end of the Universe. (the fact he had to "rewind" may show the limits of his insight) *Past universes: Past Universes existed, and Visnu either could not or did not want to prevent their destruction (he would not say which). *Visnu's protection of planets: Visnu's power protected inhabited planets, but it only prevented the planets from being completely destroyed. It did not protect the humans living on them, for example. *Age and gender: Visnu can and did change both in the finite. *Reputation: Visnu has a flawless reputation among the Sura (who think "he's a good God") and the humans. However, the Gods (or at least Yama) don't seem to trust Visnu. *Hidden motives: Visnu can deceive by omission (he didn't tell Tak that he chose for him to meet Ian, among others), or by outright lie (he lied to Kasak about when Ian would die). Yama also accused him of "deliberatly making the wrong choice." Although what he meant isn't clear, it could refer to the fact that Visnu went to find Yama to prolong Ian's life, even knowing full well that Yama would refuse. In other words, Visnu just went to put up a show to pretend he did his best. Basically, despite his reputation, Visnu can't be completely trusted. *Overall, we've learned that Visnu prioritizes the safety of the Universe above all, even going as far as to manipulate his friends (Tak). Actions in the finite:*Utpala believes that Visnu made Vritra destroy Ian's village. For Tak's safety though, Utpala died while willingly taking the blame. *Visnu intended for Tak and Ian to meet, as a way to control Tak's anger (something he didn't reveal to Tak): although the name Taksaka usually isn't that dangerous, Tak became too dangerous when he was left with nothing but anger. Since Ian alone wasn't enough to control that anger, it is strongly implied he intended for Kasak to be born too. Others:*Visnu made Brahma change the Vritra race to prevent it from going extinct first (see Vritra race) *Visnu made Brahma create the barrier orbs to protect humans after they swore loyalty to the Gods I.3. The other Primeval Gods*Kali has a reputation of being a liar. Her insights are also thought to be unreliable. Among the Primeval Gods, only she and Visnu would "babble" about their insights. *Shiva may have been responsible for "fixing" mistakes in each Universe, but was not able to fix all of them (such as the way Tak ended up as). *Brahma seems to often end up doing Visnu's bidding: she changed the Vritra race at his request, and made the barrier orbs at his request as well to protect humans. The resulting defense system is imperfect, but before N0 it was more or less flawless because Gods powered them instead. Before N0, most human cities had 2 or 3 gods protecting them. Theory: It is my theory that Visnu kept pushing responsibilities onto Brahma because he knew that she'd produce a "fair" outcome, while avoiding tainting his own reputation. For example, the dragons wouldn't be able to blame him for taking away all their emotions, and the humans only feel grateful to him for convincing Brahma to make a defense system for them. If he had made such a half-assed defense system for the humans himself, their opinion of him may have been lessened. II. The Sura II.1. General*No afterlife: Nastika have no afterlife. When they die, they are destroyed along with the power of their name. For this reason, most Nastika don't really seem to care about what happens after they die, though there are exceptions like Utpala. *Are certain destinies attached to a name? This is unclear, though Visnu was able to see Utpala's outcome as soon as she was born. Statements such as "The name Taksaka wasn't usually this dangerous" seem to imply that there are usual states for name holders. *Increasing forces with Rakshasa: Near the beginning of the Universe, all Sura clans had many Rakshasa children in order to increase their power, though Shess's blog entry reveals that not many of those first Rakshasa are still alive (Shess is one of them). Physical abilities:*Differences in power: Sura vary a lot in power. Among the stronger, Tak's dragon breath could have destroyed Willarv's moon when he was in human form if not for Visnu's protection, and it is said that dragon breath could destroy a planet. Tak himself implied that he could destroy countless amounts of stars unless he gets killed, and pose a danger to the Universe that Visnu was trying to protect. Utpala, in turn, turned Mistyshore into an island while in human form. *The environment matters: Utpala is quite strong in a water environment. However, while Tak would not suffer from the burn of a sun, Utpala who is of water attribute would not be able to survive plunging into a sun. *Differences in size: Sura vary a lot in size across races and within a race, though size isn't necessarily proportional to power (the blog also revealed that the smaller Hura for example is stronger than Cloche). When Ian was on top of Tak and Tak took Sura form, Ian found herself high up in the atmosphere at an altitude where normally it'd be hard to breathe, implying that he's several kilometers (over 10km?) tall. Utpala is comparatively much smaller. Currygom also noted that Gandharva is very big (also supported by an image in the webtoon). *Dexterity: Tak could catch the drops of a spilled cup of tea in mid-air. Visnu also implied that for him to handle Ian without hurting her would be like a rat handling a bubble. Utpala could swipe Ian off Tak's head with her tail without killing her. *Nastika can control the environment around their body while blocking out external influences, allowing them to safely transport humans on them through space, for example. Gender:*Nastika gender: as we already know, most Nastika take male form because it's the stronger form. *Rakshasa gender: the gender of a Rakshasa is determined by how much time each parent spent as each gender. As a result, there are more male Rakshasas at birth. However, male Rakshasas tend to be killed off in large numbers, because they are assigned to battle more often, and also because they tend to get killed off by their father by accident. As a result, there are overall as many male and female Rakshasas... Dysfunctional families:*Nastika fathers and their sons: male Nastikas tend to be very possessive of their wives and don't often seem to like their sons that much. They can get angry at their sons for being too close to the mother or for making their mother upset and hit them as a result. Because Rakshasa are so much weaker than Nastika, this means that fathers often end up killing their sons by accident. *Nastika fathers and their daughters: Nastika fathers may be much more affectionate towards daughters. Gandharva is widely known for how much he loves his daughter, and even Tak implied that he may have been a bigger fool of a father than Gandharva if Kasak were a girl. D: To not kill Kasak, Tak spent his time trying to find similarities between Kasak and Ian. (...) *Nastika mothers: female Nastika aren't completely void of maternal instincts, but compared to human mothers, they might as well not have any. Others:*Writing: Sura seem to have a written language (Vritra was reading from a paper). I find this interesting, because wouldn't it mean that humans and non-Nastika Suras communicate if humans learn Sura writing? II.2. The Vritra clan Change:*Near extinction: Near the beginning of the Universe, the Vritra clan was faced with extinction: in exchange for their powerful Breath, they could not have Rakshasa children, but this put them at a disadvantage. Dragons in love with another dragon also seemed to die off mysteriously (no additional information given on this unfortunately). As a result, they dropped to rank 7 in number of Nastika (which would make them the clan with the fewest Nastika left if they didn't count the Taraka clan). *The change: Visnu got Brahma to produce the following solution: the dragons lost nearly all their emotions (by enhancing their racial trait of "muted emotions") and they all became males. In exchange, dragon Halfs will become as strong as 5th stage Rakshasas once they reach 100 years old. *Scattered: With the new rule concerning Dragon Halfs, the Vritra clan could have become the dominant clan. However, without their emotions, the dragons lost interest in becoming the dominant race and scattered. Most dragons now spend most of their time sleeping in their nests. Vritra:*The strongest: With the death of Ananta, Vritra supposedly emerged as the strongest being in the Universe. *Weakening: By the time of the events of the finite, however, Vritra was apparently weakened, so Tak was stronger than him. This is interesting because the only other major known case of weakening is Gandharva. Gandharva was weakened after clearing poison fumes to protect his clan. But what could have caused Vritra to weaken? *Vritra and Tak enmity: Vrita apparently feels only belligerence for Tak after losing his emotions. Vritra impersonated Tak to cause destruction (Utpala got blamed instead), and also destroyed Ian's village this way. Utpala suggest that the only possible reason was because Vritra knew that the girl who could make him fall in love was there, and he wanted to kill her before that happened, as a dragon in love would go into hiding and avoid fighting even after the mate had died. *Vritra and Kinnara: the finite and Kubera Chapter 99 suggest that Vritra and Kinnara are together. How is Kinnara related to everything that Vritra has caused? *Personality? Vrita seems a bit scatter-brained. Taksaka the Destruction Dragon:*Rank: Taksaka is the #2 in the Vritra clan. With Vritra weakened, he is currently the strongest Dragon, though he is not interested in the throne. Overall, there are only 5 or 6 beings in the Universe that Taksaka can't easily win against. *Emotions: Taksaka is apparently the second poorest among dragons at controlling his emotions, at least according to Airavata and Shess. *Utpala: He used to be close to Utpala. See part on Utpala. But, he thinks that Utpala was the one who impersonated him and destroyed Ian's village. *Airavata: Tak and Airavata seem to be friends as well. *He also knows Hana's mother (the #3 of the Yaksha clan), who considers that both of them are outsiders to their clan. Utpala:*Fate: When she was first named by Visnu, Visnu foretold that she'd meet a terrible end while longing for that which she couldn't obtain. She's been scared of Visnu ever since. *She used to be very close to Tak: she loved him and often sat on his knees, while he viewed her as a little sister. *Loss of emotions: When the Vritra race was about to lose its emotions, she objected heavily to the measure, but in vain. She vowed to Tak that her feelings for him will never fade, and that she'll do whatever it takes for him to care about her again. In exchange, Tak vowed to never get angry no matter what she does. *Separation from Tak: Unfortunately, Tak's promise didn't last long. Once Utpala turned into a male, he still tried to stick around Tak and sit on his knees, but Tak got laughed at by others and eventually he got fed-up and chased Utpala away. :'( *Impersonation: For a while, Utpala impersonated Tak and went about causing destruction. Tak ignored him though. *Half: Eventually, feeling lonely and in order to ease the feelings of jealousy, he briefly turned his attention to a human and had a dragon Half. *Guardian: When Utpala learned that humans began to worship his Half, he felt pride. Amazed that he had other emotions left besides jealousy, he decided to stop impersonating Tak and watch over his descendents, even long after the Half had died. *Prophecy: Eventually he learned Visnu's prophecy that Taksaka will fall in love with his descendent Ian and have a child with her. Far from feeling jealousy, Utpala wanted to guard over Ian. *Vritra's attack: Unfortunately Vritra attacked the village, and Utpala was unable to stop him. Utpala suspected that Visnu told his prophecy to Vritra, and with Ian gone, he went to find Tak to warn him against Visnu, even knowing that Tak would not believe him. Since Tak was already gone from the human realm, Utpala suspected that Ian may be alive. He went to find Tak, wanting to die by his hands. *Confrontation: Eventually he did confront Tak on Willarv. As he was about to be killed, by being thrown into the star Fedust by Tak, he realized that Ian was on Tak, and grabbed her before he fell into the sun. Using his unique transcendental ability, he communicated with her in a dreamscape. Eventually, unable to die taking all the blame, he revealed to Ian that he wasn't the one who destroyed her village, but did not reveal the true culprit, since as he told Ian, doing so would lead to a disaster causing many innocent lives to be lost. *Utpala thus died while shouldering all the blame, with no-one except Ian knowing that he didn't do it. He also did not reveal to Ian that he was his ancestor. Ian would in turn keep this secret until she died. Wah. ;_; Dragon Halfs:*Gender: In the case of dragons, the gender of the Half is determined by the father's side: since Tak never took female form, he can only have sons. According to a book Nard read, the last female Vritra half was over 700 years ago. *Rare: dragon halfs are rare for two reasons: first because Dragons have few emotions, and second because bearing a dragon child is near fatal to a human woman. Ian lost 80 years of her life bearing Kasak. For this reason, many dragons kill the child before it's born to save their mate. *Other known Dragon Halfs: by the events of the finite, the only other known Dragon Half is a 150 years-old half on planet Taitalika. He was apparently quite famous. As a side note in the blog entry of Praul Ajes (who's also from Taitalika), it is revealed that the dragon half on Taitalika has since died. *Dragon Halfs aren't known to be particularly evil. II.3. Other sura clans*Ananta clan: Ananta already died by the events of the finite, and Vasuki already took female form. *Asura clan: near the beginning of the Universe, the Asura already had 100 times more Rakshasas than Nastikas. The blog also reveals that although Asura have a high reproduction rate, many of the resulting Rakshasa are incapable of reproduction themselves (Hura is asexual, as an example) *Yaksha clan: Hana's mother (historically #3 of the Yaksha clan, #2 by the time of the finite and probably third Yaksha clan by the events of the webtoon) had Hana with Nard Lehn, a quarter. At least some other Sura (like Shess) disapprove of the fact that she's hanging around with humans rather than helping Shuri take care of her clan. For some unknown reason, she later broke up with Nard. *Kinnara clan: Shess is the son of Airavata, who may be the one running the Kinnara clan. (It is hinted from both the finite and the webtoon that Kinnara herself was hanging around Vritra, though whether that's still true is unclear) *Apparently Shuri, Airavata and Urvasi once had an argument about who is more beautiful. They decided to ask Vritra, the most emotionless of the Nastikas, but he just chased them away (he failed to kill them though because he was suffering from insomnia). The three never asked him again, but asked Taksaka, who retorted that none of them were beautiful in the first place. Note: though there is no concrete evidence, from the tone of the story, it doesn't seem that the death of Ananta was that recent, so perhaps a certain amount of time had passed between Ananta's death and time the Garuda siblings were separated to hide the Power of the Name. III. The Gods Gods:*Indra is the King of the Astikas. Apparently this means the Primeval Gods gave him a lot of work. :\ *Yama is the God of Death, and he can prolong the life of humans. However, he refused to prolong Ian's life when Visnu asked him to. Currygom also said that Yama fell in love just once, but the woman was already happily married. When her husband died, he prolonged her husband's life by reducing her own life. After the events, Yama thought of it as the mistake of a lifetime, and has never bothered with relationships since. *Agni is a slacker. *Unlike the humans and the Nastikas, the Gods don't seem to like Visnu much. Domains:*Apparently, the higher the domain, the faster time passes. *Yama's domain is even higher than Indra's, so time passes really fast. This is convenient for Yama, because if others want to bother him about prolonging a person's life, then by the time they're done arguing, that person would have died already, so Yama doesn't need to bother. IV. Humans*By D873, humans had already cut ties with Sura. Humans who still worshipped Halfs were considered heretics. *Adults: Purebloods are considered adults by age 16, and quarters by age 20. By that age, humans also consider that it is no longer possible to change a heretic's beliefs. *Pregnancy with a Half: pregnancy for a Half lasts 40 months (four times the length of a normal pregnancy). For a human, the penalty for bearing a Half dragon is to lose 1 year of life for each half-month of pregnancy, or 80 years total. We don't know if the penalty is that long for Nastikas of other races, or if the father is a Rakshasa or Upani, etc. We also don't know if Halfs have similar penalties. *From the above, we can also deduce that pregnancy with a pureblood is 10 months. Also: Willarv is the fourth planet out of nine of the star Fedust, the only inhabitable planet in the system. V. Timeline Past events, Sura world:*Near the beginning of the Universe, the Vritra race was threatened with extinction because unlike other races, they couldn't increase their forces with Rakshasa children. To prevent the extinction of the Vritra race, Visnu made Brahma change the Vritra race: they lost all their emotions and all became male. In exchange, Dragon Halfs would gain the power of a 5th stage Rakshasa when they reach 100 years. *Ananta died before D873. Vasuki took female form to avoid succession. Vritra emerges as the strongest being in the Universe. *Vritra was somehow weakened, so Tak is now the strongest Dragon. *Shakuntala was kidnapped by the Gods before D873 (Tak knew about it). *Maruna, Yuta and Kalavinka were separated around D873. Visnu took Kalavinka to Willarv. Events leading to the finite:*Around D843?: Nard Lehn is born on planet Taitalika (he is about 30 during the events of the story) *May D845: Ian Rajof is born (Wind-Nil-Nil attributes, dragon quarter), to a village of "heretics" that worships dragons. Unknown to all but Utpala, Ian is Utpala's descendent. *D865: Vritra, impersonating Taksaka, demanded a sacrifice from Ian's village. Ian's parents hid her, so Vritra destroyed the village. Ian survives and with difficulty, becomes a citizen of Mistyshore, and swears revenge on Taksaka. She has been trying to become a magician ever since, with no success because of her double-nil attributes. *Nard eventually moves to Willarv with the help of Hana's mother. (we don't know he full name yet, just that the name Hana was made by combining the first part of each parent's name, so the name of Hana's mother must start with Ha) Events of the finite:*A bit before June D873: Visnu arrives on Willarv with Kalavinka. He gives the earrings to Tak. *June D873: Ian Rajof and Tak meet when Ian tries to save Tak, thinking he was drowning. *Utpala goes to Taksaka's nest to find Tak, but only Vasuki is there. After Vasuki tells him that Taksaka is on Willarv, Utpala heads for Willarv. *Visnu lures Ian out of Mistyshore, so Ian meets Tak again. After Tak hurts her by accident, he puts on the earrings to not scare her. *Visnu goes to Hell to negotiate with Yama to prolong Ian's life. Yama refuses and claims that Visnu is deliberately making the wrong choice. *In order to get into the city, Tak pretends to be a Half named Shess to look for a sponsor. Nard Lehn, a blind quarter, accepts to sponsor him, but not before testing him by feeding him a cucumber. (lol) Unfortunately Ian didn't seem very happy to see him. When she finally decides to give him a chance, he hesitates to answer since he's still pretending to be someone else. *Utpala attacks Mistyshore to lure Tak out. His attack turns Mistyshore into an island. Tak reveals to Ian that he's not a half, picks up Ian, and runs out the city. When he's far enough, he takes Sura form, and presents the now Sura-form Utpala as the true culprit of the destruction of Ian's village. *In the meantime, Shess and Hana's mother are observing the fight. Hana's mother reveals that she's dating Nard Lehn. *Tak grabs Utpala and takes him into outer space, where he's planning to toss Utpala straight into Fedust. Just before he does so, Utpala notices that Ian is on top of Tak, and grabs her. He brings her to a dreamscape using his unique transcendental, and eventually reveals to her that he is not the culprit who destroyed her village. However, he warns her not to tell Tak, since if that happened, Tak would be able to guess who the real culprit is, but the resulting fight will be a huge disaster causing huge destruction and loss of countless numbers of lives. He dies while wishing Ian happiness with Tak. *Ian wakes up again on Willarv, having been saved by Tak. She accepts to be with Tak on the condition that he keeps the earrings on. Meanwhile, Tak curses Visnu for making him meet Ian when she was still so young. *Between D873 and D880: Nard and Hana's mother have a baby, Hana. Hana's mother has also since revealed to Nard Tak's true identity. *D880: Ian and Tak are living together outside of the city. Because of the earrings, Tak was unable to sleep properly all this time. Hana's mother meets up with Tak, while Nard visits Ian with Hana. Tak nearly attacks Nard out of anger, only to be told off by Ian because he took off his earrings. When Ian goes to find Tak again, but when against his warning she approaches him when he was without his earrings, he ends up censored. *Ian is healed by Visnu, who reveals that he can't undo the event because Ian is pregnant. He reveals that she'll lose 80 years of her life because she's pregnant with a dragon Half, and that Yama refuses to extend Ian's life. Tak wants to get rid of the baby, but Visnu says that Ian would lose her mind if he did that. *Ian was shocked by Tak's earring-less actions, thinking that her time with him was a lie. However, Tak apologizes, and tells her he loves her, even without the earrings. The two reconcile. Tak tries to convince her to get rid of the baby, but Ian refuses, saying that she wanted to leave behind proof of their love, and that they'd just have to cherish the time remaining together more. *D884: Kasak the mini-terminator is born. *D885 July: Tak finally names the baby Kasak. *D894 January: Baby Kasak hurts Ian by accident, causing an angry Tak to beat him up. Ian is furious, though Hana's mother explained that Nastika fathers are like that. Ian goes to find Tak, and makes him promise 2 things: first, to take care of himself and avoid fighting, and second, to not hurt Kasak. Tak promises. *Between D894 and D914: Nard and Hana's mother break up. Nard ends up wandering around aimlessly. :'( *D914 October: With Visnu's reassurance, Ian and Tak take Kasak to the Mistyshore checkpoint to get him a Half registration. Tak takes on the apperance of a little boy to prove that he's a Nastika. Unknown to Ian, Varuna and Visnu show up, both in disguise, along with the Mistyshore Priest of Water. Varuna allows them to enter the city. As they visit the city, Tak has a talk with Kasak which basically consisted of "damnit why couldn't you have been a girl?" *D951 autumn: Kasak wants to participate in the Fighting Tournament. Ian convinces Tak to lend him the earrings, so he won't kill other participants and get disqualified. Kasak meets Meiwen Hael, a 23 years-old pureblood, and falls in love. Ian convinces Tak to permanently lend Kasak the earrings, saying that she'll be fine even without them. *D953 July: Agwen Rajof is born. (or is it D954? I'm getting confused because the Korean system adds an extra year...) *D954: Ian dies after her 110th birthday (I just remembered that the Korean system counts an extra year, so it should be D954 and not D955) *D961: Kasak goes home after 10 years of avoiding Tak (because he's afraid he'd have to return the earrings). Visnu had lied to him, claiming that Ian would live under D963, when in fact she had already died. Kasak cries upon finding that Ian had already died. Tak notices that Agwen's eyes are the same color as Utpala's. Category:Mizura